


Picture Perfect

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks Molly to come over very late one evening to help him on a case, one that involves them pulling an all-nighter to solve it, and when it's finally finished it leaves them in a very interesting position when they fall asleep on the sofa together at Baker Street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebka18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/gifts).



> So I am friends with a really lovely and talented artist on Tumblr, **[rebka18](http://rebka18.tumblr.com/post/126385018972/after-a-very-long-case)** and she drew a picture that I just fell in love with and _had_ to write a backstory to. So anyway, this is my gift to her and I hope all of you will go and send her love for the picture (which is included below, as she said I could post it with the fic...the link with her username takes you to the actual Tumblr post for the art).
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

**eleven twenty-three pm**

He needed help. He couldn’t sort this out himself. There was so much to process, to figure out. He needed a set of eyes and a mind he could trust.

He needed Molly.

He picked up his mobile and dialed her. “I need you at Baker Street,” he said as soon as she answered. “For a case.”

“I was just about to go to sleep,” she said.

“Please,” he asked, nearly begging.

There was a pause. “All right. But I need coffee, all right?”

“Thank you, Molly.” He hung up and went to the kitchen. Time to prepare for company.

**two eighteen am**

Molly yawned, lifting her arms above her head to stretch. She glanced over at Sherlock, seeing him staring at his case wall. He appeared to be staring intently at something. What, exactly, she wasn’t sure. He’d asked her over two hours ago, laid out the facts for her, then pointed to a stack of books before going back to staring. “Want some coffee?” she asked, getting up.

“Add an extra two scoops,” he said. 

“Of sugar?”

He shook his head. “Of coffee, when you make it.”

She nodded. She had the feeling it was going to be a _long_ night.

**three forty-one am**

He was so close. So very very close. If he could get the optimal amount of rest, he could wake up and be rejuvenated. But if he got too much, or too little, it would be a waste.

“Damn,” he muttered.

“What?” Molly said from the sofa.

He blinked. He’d forgotten she was there. “I need optimal rest,” he said. “I can’t afford to get it.”

“Would talking it out help?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Perhaps,” he said.

“Then use me as your sounding board,” she said, closing her book. “But more coffee first, all right?”

He nodded. “Fine.”

**five eleven am**

She didn’t know how he did it, how he could _possibly_ stay up all day and all night on a case. She hadn’t pulled an all-nighter since her uni days and she was exhausted, having been up since 4 AM yesterday, and here he was, moving around the room like a hyperactive toddler.

“But if he had the statuette, why didn’t he just leave?” she asked before yawning. “Sorry. I’m not used to all-nighters.”

“Why didn’t he indeed,” Sherlock said, stopping as he thought. “Molly, get your scarf and coat.”

“It’s five AM,” she said.

“I’ll get you more coffee.”

**seven twenty-two am**

He had known that the household staff would be there. He had hoped he could check things out discretely. He had not planned on stumbling across another dead body, though he should have expected it. His mind raced, though more slowly since the beginning of exhaustion was setting in. He was near his limit. He glanced over at Molly. “Tell me what you see.”

She snapped on her gloves and knelt next to the body, moving it slightly. Her eyes widened. “That’s not possible,” she said, having come to the same conclusion he had. 

He grinned. The game was afoot.

**eight thirty-one am**

Molly sipped her fourth (or was it fifth?) coffee since midnight. She should be a walking zombie but the anticipation from the case gave her new life. She sat on the bench as the caffeine flowed through her veins, her body humming.

“Patience, Molly,” Sherlock murmured, sipping his own coffee.

“Sorry. Too much caffeine.” She forced herself to set it down. “Is it going to be the wife who does the trade?”

“She offed her husband and her lover for the statuette. I suspect—” And then he grinned. “Right on schedule. Let’s go catch us a murderess, shall we?”

**twelve nineteen pm**

The tedious bit was over. The evidence had been presented to the wife, the confession recorded, the case was closed. The least he could do was offer Molly breakfast for the inconvenience of keeping her up so late.

They made their way into Baker Street and the rush of energy they had just hours ago seemed to have dissipated completely as they sat next to each other on the sofa, neither of them bothering to remove coats or scarves. “I didn’t think it would take quite so long to solve your murder,” Molly said with a yawn.

“Murders,” he corrected, shutting his eyes. This seemed as good a place as any to catch his rejuvenating nap. He leaned back against the back of the sofa. “The lover we discovered this morning is dead too, remember?”

“Forgot,” she mumbled as she yawned. “I’m rather brain dead at the moment. It’s been a very long time since I’ve stayed up all night.” She leaned back into the sofa as well. “I should really head home.”

“You’re in no condition to travel,” he said. “You can take the bed in John’s old room. He left it.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes.” He paused for a moment. “Or you can stay here with me while I try and get the optimal amount of rest.”

“Can I put my head on your shoulder?” she asked with a smile.

“If you insist,” he replied.

“I do,” she said with a nod before doing just that. After a moment he leaned his head slightly so his head was resting against hers. They would probably wake up stiff and sore if they stayed in this position too long, but for now, he supposed it was nice enough, and that was his last thought before sleep swiftly and suddenly overtook him.

**some time later**

_CLICK!_

The sound snapped her out of her slumber. She recognized it, of course; it was the sound of a mobile phone taking a picture. It took her a moment to realize John and Mary were standing in front of the sofa, wide grins on their faces, and Mary had her mobile out. “Oh, that’s good,” she said.

The sound had apparently woken Sherlock up as well. “What’s going on?” he grumbled.

“Just snapping a picture of the two of you napping together on the sofa,” John said with a grin. “It’s rather cute.”

Molly waited for Sherlock to insist they delete it, but he moved away from her and got up, moving next to Mary. Mary showed him the photo and he nodded. “I suppose it’s not too bad.”

“Let me see,” Molly said, getting up to take a look. Mary showed it to and she had to admit, it was rather cute. “It’s kind of cute, I suppose.”

“Send me a copy,” Sherlock said, and Mary’s grin widened.

“Do you want it too?” Mary asked, turning to her.

Molly nodded slowly. She studied Sherlock, who appeared to be nonchalant over the whole thing, and then she smiled. If he wanted a reminder of this case and their time together, really, that was very sweet. It meant a lot to her. “Thanks, Mary.”

“No problem,” Mary said. She looked over at Sherlock. “Going to make it your background?” she teased him.

“Probably,” he said offhandedly before going into the kitchen to rummage for food. John, Mary and Molly all looked at each other as he opened drawers and cabinets. “I think it might be best if we went out to eat. Thoughts?”

“You know, John, I just remembered we have plans. Urgent plans,” Mary said with a grin. “So we can’t join you two. But I bet you’ll have a lovely date. I mean, meal.”

“I hope so,” Sherlock said.

“I’ll call you so we can talk later,” John said, clapping Sherlock on the shoulder. Mary gave Molly a wide grin and then she and John left.

“I…you’re really going to use the picture as your wallpaper?” Molly asked.

“It’s a good picture,” he said. “Though if you prefer I don’t, I won’t.”

“No, it’s all right,” she said. “I just…I’m surprised, that’s all.”

Sherlock looked at her and moved closer. “I don’t suppose you’ve realized that I think very highly of you, and that you are important to me.”

“I knew that,” she said, looking down.

“It’s more than that, though,” he said as he stood in front of her. “I enjoy being around you, spending time with you. I like the way I feel when you’re near. And I wanted to be reminded of that as often as possible.” He tilted her chin up. “I suppose that sounds rather foolish.”

“Actually, it sounds quite nice,” she said with a smile.

“Good,” he said with a grin as they both got alerts for new emails. But they ignored them, staring into each other’s eyes for a few more minutes, and she found herself hopeful that this was going to be the start of something amazing.


End file.
